


You're all but memories now

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of baby William’s death and no one remembers apart from Dom and Lofty.
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You're all but memories now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sa1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/gifts).



The world felt different today for some reason. It wasn't until Dom got to work and checked the surgery list that he knew why, the date he realised, one year on from possibly the worst day that changed Lofty and his relationship for good, the anniversary of baby William's death. 

Taking a break in between cases Dom was in the staff room. He had text Lofty but was yet to get a reply. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Ange came in.   
'Hey what's wrong' she asked Dom seeing how upset he was.  
'Nothing I'm fine' Dom said trying to hide the fact he had been crying.  
'You're clearly not fine so c'mon tell me what's got you so upset. Is it Lofty, has he done something to hurt you?'  
'No of course not. Lofty hasn't done anything. It's just today's the anniversary of baby William's death'   
'I'm so sorry Dom I didn't even realise. I feel awful'  
'Dont be. I'm the one that has to live with it everyday'

A while later Dom got a text from Lofty telling him he was at reception waiting for him. Quickly changing out of his scrubs Dom got into the lift.   
'Hey' Dom said taking a seat beside Lofty outside.  
'I spoke to Helen today' admits Lofty.  
'How was she?' Asked Dom. He of course hadn't spoken to Helen since she went back to America so he was a little curious.  
'To be expected given what today is'   
'I'm sorry everyone's forgotten so easily'   
'I don't care about that, as long as we remember, that's what matters' 

Before heading back home they stopped at the cemetery to visit baby William's grave. It was quiet at the grave side, something Dom was glad for, it was a private moment between them. After a few hours when they went home and Dom made Lofty's favourite meal, they decided to have an early night. Lying in eachothers arms they both knew even though no one else remembered they would keep baby William in their memories forever.


End file.
